The present invention relates to a massage apparatus.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Applications Laid-Open Nos. 54-130790 and 5-82438 show massage apparatuses.
However, in these conventional massage apparatuses, massage is made by a single massage member or projection so that it is impossible to perform an effective massage in response to a part to be massaged or a level of stiffness or fatigue in the body part.